A slice of life of Ron and an OC
by grouchycurator
Summary: A slice of life of Ron and an OC. no pairings yet. a very AU setting


**Warning: This story is set in a very AU setting which means many things will be different about character interactions**

**Disclaimer: all things related to the Harry Potter Universe I DO NOT OWN. any events depicted in the fanfiction is completely fictional and any thing similar happening in the real world is completely coincidental.**

**More Warning: English is obviously not my first language so please when you see something wrong you can PM me or ever put it in your review**

**Summary: A slice of life for Ron and maybe an OC. **

Hogwarts a castle created to house and educates young witches and wizards before they are sent to big wide and overwhelming world of adulthood. Every year students from all over Britain would come and learn about the wonderful world of magic. Not only do students learn about magic but they also learn who they are and what they want to be. The incidents they undergo in this school helps to shape them. This story is about one of those students a student who seemed to think that life would always be the same as always.

Many students flock the Great Hall for lunch most of them in their respective groups chatting in about whose with who or if they finished the homework due that day. One of these students is named Ron Weasley and right now he seems to be lost in his own thoughts while a gloom aura surrounds him slowly trudging into the hall while various students would look at him with a confused look but let him be. Once he made it in he looked around the cheerful hall looking for a certain person with messy black hair. He was certain that he should be somewhere in this hall.

After a few minutes of looking around he spotted someone that maybe able to help him, a Hupplepuff that is in his Muggle Studies class. They never really talked that much only exchanging greeting when they pass each other. Ron tried to remember the guy's name he knows it starts with the letter J. he tries as hard as his mind racking through his head trying to match up the face to a name.

"I know it starts with J, J, J, J" Ron talking to himself to help his brain remember. He growls and frustration and just head towards the guy

"Hey! J...ake "Ron shouts towards the guy.

Ron seemed to have caught his attention and they guy looks at him with a look that showed that he was displeased some way or another. Ron ignored his reaction and heads quickly infront of Jake. "Hey Jake, have you seen Harry around?" after hearing the question Jake sighed and responded with a bit of frustration hinted in his voice "No, I haven't seen him around try the library or somewhere else". At the mention of the library Ron swore for not thinking about checking the library and started to head towards the door while thanking Jake.

At the sight of Ron leaving Jake sighs in relief and heads back to his original destination which was the owlery. As he made it closely to the doors he hears some shout a name towards him trying to get his attention. "Hey Jack! Where are you going? I need to ask you something". After hearing the name Jake sighs in frustration and turns around while trying to force a smile on his face. "And what is this thing that you need to ask me?"

"Well I was planning on starting a study group. You know everyone will be freaking out about the OWLs at the end of the year and I realised might as well start studying now reduce the pressure at the end of the year"

"And why are you asking me? I don't know you and I don't think you know me"

"I have no idea I just kept on seeing you around and thought you might want to join a group or something"

"Ah, fine I'll join"

"Alrite, I'll tell you later the details my name is Martin by the way. Well I have to go now I have to track some people down" Martin wave's goodbye while running through the doors and turned left. After a few seconds Jake could hear a crash and you could hear a professor telling Martin off. Jake just ignores it and just leaves hoping that Martin forgets that he agreed to join his group.

* * *

Ron turns a corner into a corridor that leads to the library. As Josh or whatever his name was told him, Harry was there in front of the library standing with Neville but it seemed he is talking to a group of girls.

"Hmmm... that's strange who could those girls be" Ron once again talking to himself while imagining random explanation for the weird occurrence. Ron decided to move closer to the group to see if he could overhear anything that might help him figure out who the girls are and what are they doing there. Before he could even hear anything Harry spots him and introduces him to everyone. "Hey Ron, these are my classmates in History"

Harry gestures towards the girls from left to right he would introduce them to Ron one by one and vice versa "Ron this is Hermione, Hermione this is Ron, Sally Anne this is Ron, Ron this is Sally Anne, Emilly this is Ron and finally Ron this is Emilly"

"why do you always do that?"

"well it's fun"

"ever pass out doing that?" Emilly asks to join in on the conversation

"I think once I'm not really sure"

An awkward silence fell on the group no one knew really what to say until Harry started laughing then everyone else joined. Time pass as the group bonds with each other telling stories of things they have tried to do in Hogwarts. Finally as many before said time passes by if you are having fun was also true for this group and they have to split up to go to their respective classes.

"Well good bye guys I have to go to Potions" Sally anne waves goodbye until she turned in a corner".

"Well you have Transfiguration now then Herbology right after" Hermione reminds Harry.

"thanks I completely forgot you're a life saver" Harry a bit embarrassed left with Ron. After they moved through various corridors Ron finally said something that has been in his head the whole time. "That Hermione person is kind of weird she was able to recite your whole schedule from her memory. I say she is a stalker" Ron then suddenly turns around as if he was trying to catch someone following them but ended up scaring some second years making them scream and run away. "ah, damn" Harry starts laughing at Ron while he glares back at Harry. After taking a few breaths Harry reassured him that she wasn't that weird and that he should drop it before someone hears him and end up in trouble because of it. Now it was Harry's turn to interrogate Ron.

"You look a bit down. I'm guessing the plan didn't work?"

"Ha yeah... it was kind of sad you know I thought I had it but in the end I didn't get the answer I wanted"

"Well atleast now you know what happens when you try to ask someone out as a joke without the other person knowing that it's a joke. It gets really awkward when they say no"

"Well when did you become an expert in romance?"

"Since I talk to more girls than you I know things you don't" Harry retorts back but Ron seems to have given up. As they kept on their way they pass by the Hufflepuff from earlier that Ron asked for Harry's location.

"Hey Jake" "Hey Jacob" Harry and Ron greeted Jake simultaneously then looks at each other in confusion. They were going to ask him which one was right but Jake or Jacob was already gone.

**Well there you go! I've tried my best I will try to update as much as I can and to warn you this will be just a short fanfic.**

**P.S. pairings haven't been decided yet and the characters have barely talked to each other to actually have that kind within the new group. any pairing ideas you might have.**


End file.
